Friendship
by kura-permanenthiatus
Summary: Fuji thinks about his friendship with Tezuka X slight Perfect Pair


A/N : my first PoT fanfic. Might be a bit confusing to read... after first linebreak(flashback onwards), its all in Fuji's POV.

normal

_flashback_

**Beta-er : **The lovely awin-chan! She's in my fave author's list, so go and look at her numerous stories.

**Disclaimer : **I checked my piggy bank, not enough to buy PoT, only enough to feed my plot animals.

_You're my best friend.  
_  
So thought Fuji as he walked next to his stoic buchou. Fuji, as usual, carried his usual smile on his face, which seemed bright in comparison to Tezuka's poker face. School had just ended for them, and as there was no tennis practice today, the pair was heading straight home. Fuji looked at Tezuka. The stern-faced teenager always had the same expression on his face. Mentally, Fuji sighed. Tezuka's fan club would just double if he just smiled.

But it was not Tezuka's smile, of lack thereof, that Fuji was thinking about. It was the air of leadership, the unmistakable aura of a leader that surrounded him. Fuji remembered back to the time when they were just first years, and Tezuka was picked on by the seniors to clean the courts. That day, all of the first years helped Tezuka, as they trusted and respected him.

In a way, Fuji felt drawn to Tezuka. Perhaps it was because Fuji wanted to 'unlock' Tezuka and see his potential, perhaps Fuji was just curious. He didn't know, and still doesn't. Fuji thought back to the day he asked Tezuka for a match, a day still vivid in his mind.

* * *

_"A match?" asked_ _Tezuka, his eyebrows raised slightly. _

_"Yes," I replied, "a match. __I know we're not allowed to have our own match within the first years, but I wanted to do it secretly." My voice was full of hope, echoing my sentiments - I wanted to have this match with Tezuka. When he looked down, I felt my spirit drop. _  
_Maybe it was obvious on my face, as when I asked if it was a bad idea, Tezuka relented, with a rare smile. "No, it'__s __alright. Let's have that match."_

_"Really?" I asked, my voice full of hope. When Tezuka replied that he always wanted to have a match with me, I felt so happy. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun!" I cried out in joy, clasping his hands in mine. I had never looked forward to a match as much as this before._

_But yet, when we played that match, I could feel that something was amiss. Tezuka - the balls that he hit were devoid of power. When I asked him whether he was feeling unwell, he replied he was alright. But still, it was not the Tezuka I knew._

_Tezuka reached forward to hit a forehand shot. Strange, he seemed to be struggling. All of a sudden, the racket flew out from his hand, and Tezuka collapsed in pain. _

_"Tezuka-kun!" I cried out, forgetting about the match. So it was true that he was injured..._

_"My complete loss," he said simply.  
_  
_At that moment, I got really mad. "Why did you push yourself?" I cried out angrily. Seeing my friend in such pain - I was a fool not to notice it earlier. "Why didn't you take better care of yourself?"_

_Tezuka stood up. "Because I promised you that we would have this match," he stated.  
_  
_In a fit of anger, I grabbed his shirt. "Tezuka! Even if you did keep your promise, I'm not the least bit happy." I couldn't help it, tears flowed down my face.  
_  
_"I'm sorry..." was what he said._

* * *

That day, we promised each other to have a rematch, once your arm was fully healed. I did not get to fight with you until today, as only recently was your arm cured. Though I could have a rematch earlier, why didn't I? Because... I was afraid. I didn't want to know who was stronger then the other... because, at one point of time, we were teammates and, for awhile, classmates. _Friends _would be the word to describe us then. Together, we ate at Kawamura's sushi shop, together, we exercised at the tennis grounds, together, we studied at the library. Friends we were, but were we rivals? Was it worth it to just break our friendship for rivalry?

At that moment, raindrops started falling. "Look Tezuka, it's raining," I said nonchalantly. Tezuka paused, before replying with a usual "hn". I opened my umbrella and sheltered him and myself from the rain. Doing this made me think back to a year before, when it was snowing. It was a exact replay of that time.

_It was in our second year when I waited for you outside the Hanno General Hospital. Casually I asked you, and you replied it was just a check up__. I wondered how were you faring, but felt that it was unsafe to probe any deeper - if you wanted to share with me, you would. "I saw you going into the hospital and I got a little worried," I said with a light smile on my face.  
_  
_"You could have gone in__" was your stoic reply. I answered that I did not want to get in the way of people at the hospital, and that I wasn't bored, but thinking.  
_  
_"Thinking?" you asked me curiously, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
_  
_"Yes, thinking... If you and I went into different schools, what would have happened?" You wondered why I was thinking about things like that, but I ignored you. "Maybe we would have met each other at some tournament and a grand match would have occured."  
_  
_"Maybe," was your usual stone cold reply. I smiled. I was used to those replies by now.  
_  
_"Which would you have preferred?" I asked lightly. "Being in the same school as friends, or in different schools as enemies?"_

_"I wonder; daydreaming is not to my liking." I smiled at that. It was so much like you. Little white pieces of snow obscured my vision. I stopped.  
_  
_"Tezuka... it's__ snowing." I tried to make light conversation, but being you, you had one word answers, or occasionally__, one sentence answers. When I asked you if you were going to the snow mountains, you said probably. When I stated I would like to climb the mountains __with you and everyone else, you answered 'if the opportunity arises'._

_I feel as if I can climb any height with you, Tezuka._

_I ran to catch up with you. "What's wrong?" You asked. I replied nothing, and shared with you my umbrella so you would not get wet from the snow._

* * *

Tezuka, till this day, you have not answered my question; would you prefer being in the same school with me as friends, or in different schools as enemies? But I know my answer is very clear. As friends, we listened to each other's troubles. As friends, we played our first official tennis match. As friends, you have unlocked my potential as a tennis player.

I would definitely prefer to be in the same school as you. As friends, rather than rivals.

I now know why, despite my longing to have a match with you, I avoided it. By playing against you, I'll improve, I'll change. For the better, or the worse? I was afraid of change then, but now I am not. For friends stand by each other, supporting them in their times of need, helping each other to improve, to change, for the better.

For you're my friend, and I know you will stand by me.

**-owari.-**

* * *


End file.
